AkuRoku Music Meme
by ItWasEpicAndILol'd
Summary: MMkeh my first meme of ever :O  Disclaimer: Me no own KH and the Meme's "rules" weren't made by me.


**MUSIC MEME**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Hold on by Senses fail (3:51)**

Roxas was standing on a cliff watched the sun setting over the ocean.

"_It's beautiful"_ He thought

"_I can't believe It's been 10 years since Axel..."_ he began but let the memory trail off as it was too hard to think about.

He looked back at everyone else on the beach shore, Sora, Riku, Kairi…everyone he knew who was still around on the shore playing in the ocean.

He looked up at the sky and sighed, now that everyone's gone….no one will truly miss me anymore…_I can't even feel happiness anymore…or anything for that matter…_

He looked down at the jagged rocks below and sucking in his breath jumped off. Faces flashed threw his mind as he was falling. Demyx, Namine, Pence, Hayner and Ollette, and even Saix. He let his breath out and just as he was about to hit the bottom his best friends face flashed threw his minds' eye.

"Axel" he said his breath coming out in a sigh, "I'm coming home, my wish has been granted."

Everything went black, he awoke with a start to see his real friends standing over him, Axel sitting next to him and hugged him close.

"It's good to see you again, my friend, I've missed you…"

**Haunted by Disturbed (4:42)**

"Who are you?" asked the blonde haired little boy to the older boy with dark red hair and tear drop tattoos.

"The names Axel kid, commit it to memory, it'd be good to keep it close," The red haired boy said.

"Okay then who am I?" asked the younger boy

"Well I can't tell you, you'll have to figure it out for yourself," Axel said

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just give it time."

The little boy pushed his wrist up to his ear in an old gesture, and looked up at Axel in surprise.

"I don't have a heartbeat!" he cried

"Yep, none of us do, that's why we always get along so well," Axel said

"We? Who's we?"

"The Organization of course," Axel said

Its' been years since that day, I've left the Organization, filling my non-existent heart with hatred and rage for my Somebody.

For that I thank you Axel, you gave me a reason to go on, for I am not defined by Sora…I am Roxas, and your world saved me.

_**(A/N: This one was kinda hard D: )**_

**What I've Done by Linkin Park (3:27)**

"It is time for you to be judged," spoke Xemnas. "Do you have any regrets for what you have done…Axel?"

"Yes, yes I do, I regret never telling Roxas the truth, for being like your puppet. For letting the Organization define who I am." Axel said defiance glittering in his eyes

"You have declared treason against us, you know," Xemnas said.

"I'm aware of that."

"Then you will face your punishment…EXILE" Xemnas spat.

Axel merely shrugged and stalked off.

Xemnas motioned for Saix to come closer.

"Eliminate him once he leaves the castle walls." He said cold contempt in his eyes.

Axel made it out of the Castle and noticed the scarred figure ahead of him.

"It's over Lea," Saix said as Axel passed him.

"I've abandoned that name, same as I've done the Organization, now cleanse myself as the bad seed of the Organization, that's your job now right." Axel sighed

"You've brought this on yourself, you shall never be forgiven," Saix said rasing his Claymore.

"That's where you're wrong Isa, the only one who matters has already forgiven me," Axel said as Saix's Claymore cut into his back.

Axel groaned and slumped on the ground fading.

"See ya in the next life Isa, me and Roxas will be waiting…." Axel croaked and he was gone.

_**(A/N: Now my hands hurt…D: D: But I think I might make this one into a series…. :T)**_

**Pretty Rave Girl by I Am X-Ray (2:49)**

Axel looked up from his group of friends as a blonde boy with bright Azure eyes walked into the club.

"_He's…he's beautiful,"_ he thought as a long forgotten memory tugged at his heart strings.

The DJ started playing some silly techno song and the boy walked onto the floor and started dancing.

It took Axels breath away as he got up and danced toward the boy, his stomach doing flip flops.

"Hey man, names Axel nice to meet ya," Axel said swaying his hips to the beat.

"Hello Axel, I'm Roxas," Roxas said examining him with his eyes.

The song ended and Roxas dragged Axel away from the dance floor and sat him down at a booth. They stayed there for the entire night just talking and getting to know each other. A few years later they were married, they never forgot the day they met and the first song they dance to together.

**Feel Good Drag by Anberlin (3:08)**

"_It's not an addiction if you only do it once a month right?"_ Thought Roxas as he followed Hayner threw the crowd of people.

The smell was revolting, sweat, smoke (both legal and not), beer and drugs.

"_Hayner loves this place for some weird reason…and since we're going out it's good for me to come with him when he gets high…right?"_ he thought.

"Hey dude I'm gonna go find me something to score, you just wait here," Hayner said leaving him.

Before Roxas could stop him he was already gone, "Great just, great…." Roxas sighed.

He sat on the couch next to some boy with brown spiked hair and another with straight silver making out.

"Hey….you come here often?" asked a voice behind him asked.

"Nope and hopefully next time I come I won't hear that corny pickup line…" Said Roxas turning around, he was gonna say more but his voice caught in his throat as he saw who it was.

"Hey Roxas," the man said grinning.

"Hey…Axel…" Roxas said, "I didn't know you…came to places like this…"

Roxas looked in his eyes and saw he was seriously gone…

"So where's your little boy toy, Hayner?" Axel asked

"He's not my boy toy…and I don't know…probably doing the same thing you were ten minutes ago," Roxas said.

"Ouu…Ouch dude," Axel laughed and leaned into Roxas.

"So does that mean I can have you for myself for a few minutes?" Axel winkied and kissed him.

It felt like fireworks to both Axel and Roxas.

"Heh…must be the drugs," said Axel grinning.

"Roxas…."

They both turned at the voice and saw Hayner watching them…hurt, anger and surprise running threw his eyes.

_**(A/N: CRAPPP…song ended D: )**_

**Blue by Eiffel 65 (3:30)**

"Blue…that's the perfect word to describe you Roxas," Axel said grinning.

Roxas shoved him but couldn't help but thinking... _"he's right…my entire life hasn't been in shades of gray….but blue"_

Everything that is except Axel's hair.

Hair that's so red it's like fire sitting in an ocean.

The light that guides me to do what's right.

"_Hell, even my eyes are blue. Maybe that's what my life is…not yellow, not happiness but blue."_ He thought

Axel smirked oblivious to the feelings running through Roxas, leaned down and kissed him.

And during that kiss Roxas' blue world suddenly found other colors.

"_So this is what happiness is…."_ Roxas thought.

**The Last Night by Skillet (3:34)**

"Axel…I have to leave…I need to find out who I really am…" Roxas said sighing

"You already know who you are…you're my best friend," Axel whimpered

"That's not what I mean, and besides, you probably wouldn't miss me when I'm gone," he said

"Yes I would," Axel cried before Roxas could leave stopping him in his tracks.

Roxas turned to look at him and sneered, "You know as well as I do that that isn't true."

Roxas turned back around and started walking off.

"_What should I do…"_ Axel thought…

Roxas felt something crash into him from behind and saw Axel hugged behind him, his head buried in his hair.

"Don't leave me…I can't take a night of us alone…let alone forever…" Axel said starting to cry.

Roxas turned around and hugging him back reached his neck up and kissed Axel, "I'm sorry Axel…" he said trying to shrug him off him.

But Axel wouldn't let him go.

"Axel…lemme go!" Roxas cried.

Axel slumped in Roxas' arms and started to fade.

Axel looked up into Roxas' eyes and said "If you leave me…I'll die…"

Roxas hugged him and sighed, "Oh Axel…I'm sorry I won't leave you."

Roxas saw the color come back into Axel and the streams of darkness faded.

"Excellent," Axel said smiling and dragged him back to the Organization, but not before they kissed and hugged.

**Opposite of Adults by Chiddy Bang (3:13)**

A 12 year old boy named Axel ran to the Ice Cream truck waiting at the end of the block.

He got up there and stretching reached up to the counter laid his money up and said "Two sea salt ice creams with chocolate sprinkles pwease!"

The old Ice Cream man smiled and handed him the two ice creams.

He sat down to eat his Ice Cream when he heard a little voice raised in protest, "Xiigggbaarrr gimme back my ice creamz!"

Axel looked up and saw nine year old Roxas holding his little brother Sora's hand and Xigbar, a 13 year old, taking Roxas' ice cream and throwing it on the ground.

Roxas started wailing and Axel sighed_…"I guess I won't have two helpings for myself today"_ he thought as he got up and went up to Roxas.

He gave him the other ice cream that he already hasn't started eating and kissed his cheek.

"Stop crying Roxxy, you're a big boy now right?" Roxas nodded and Axel continued, "You're scaring Sora, come with me to the clock tower, we can eat our ice cream in peace there."

And that was the start of a long tradition. They never missed an ice cream day, and Roxas never cried over lost ice cream…because now he knew that Axel's kisses were both sweeter and saltier than any ice cream could ever be…

**Burn it to the Ground by Nickleback (3:30)**

It was midnight and the little pyromaniac Axel had a little too much to drink.

He was dragging Roxas around as he saw a Laundromat that had been closed for years.

"H-hey Roxxie wanna see something bright and hot?" Axel asked winking.

"Axel what are you talking about?" Roxas asked taking his eyes off an odd looking owl watching him.

Axel started snickering as maniacly as he could while he was drunk, summoned his fire and made the Laundromat blow up.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled.

Axel was laughing his ass off. Roxas drug him away from the scene and made it back home.

The next day they saw that Axel had actually burned down a box…it only looked like a Laundromat because the owl was actually the Cheshire Cat playing a trick on them.

_**(A/N: Yeah….I don't know either ._o)**_

**Bell the Cat by LM.C (4:01)**

Roxas was dressed in a smexy demon outfit and walked toward Axel who was spurting flames out of his mouth.

Roxas screamed and started dancing.

Axel danced with him.

"Sukidai" Roxas said

"I love you too," Axel said.

They continued dancing and Roxas jumped on top of Axel as he started to breathe fire again.

Roxas walked forward as Demyx was playing in the background with his band.

Roxas turned around, faced Axel and took his head in his hands and kissed him.

Roxas breathed fire and Axel spun him around.

They teleported to a pink land with fairies and continued dancing as the Bell the Cat PV came up on a giant screen.

Suddenly the entire world burst into fire and light burning everything except the two dancing lovers. As the entire world started to burn away into embers, it left nothing except two little puppets with giant eyes taking a bow and twirling around each other.

_**A/N: Well what do you guys think? What's your favorite one~? ^~^ Hope you enjoyed. I think I might make a one shot based off of number five…. ._. **_

_**Because I really wanted to end that one…:3**_

_**Also I'm sooo glad that I'm a fast typer :P**_


End file.
